


The Prince in the Ship

by lyricalIcarus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Sadstuck, Songfic, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricalIcarus/pseuds/lyricalIcarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the tale of Eridan Ampora.<br/>The tale of how he loved a queen, and how he lost her.<br/>The tale of how he made an enemy and ruined 2 lives.<br/>The tale of how he got debunked.</p><p>This is Eridan's Ugly Story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince in the Ship

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my first fanfic, and where better to start then with Eridan?
> 
> This is veryyyyyy strongly based off of PhemieC's song,"Ugly Story" She is an incredible singer/songwriter! Check her out!
> 
> This is basically a short character study, seen from a narrator's POV (i guess??)

Your name is Eridan Ampora, and you are in love. She is the one. The other half to your heart, and she must be yours. She is now, of course, but only in the palest of ways. Any paler, and it'd be the color of the sand where the sea meets the shore. And you were content being her moirail. Content with her attention and somewhat hazy affection. And everything seem golden and silver with you.

But you slowly stopped being content. You noticed how her laugh was like the bubbles in the water, how her hair slipped and slicked when she moved about in the ocean with Gl'bgolyb. And slowly, you began to drift apart. Slowly, the rift grew. Slowly you became bitter. So you thought maybe, once in the game, you would tell her. Once in the game, you'd tell her and she'd love you back and all would be golden and silver between you two. Because you're Eridan Ampora and she has to love you. You were fated, _after all!_

Well she doesn't, and she doesn't believe you two to be "fated". And your bitterness continues to grow.

************

Your name is Eridan Ampora and you are truly a prince. Prince of Hope seemed like a fitting title for nobility as yourself! _Of course you were one_. It made perfect sense.

That was, until you learned the true meaning of your title and saw LOWAA for the first time. Then you scoffed. Oh the irony! How unbelievably ironic. Well of course, the title is one you will take with pride. Being a Prince simply _calls_ for it. As for hope...well that's not something you'd know, but it will do. 

LOWAA on the other hand! How awfully dreadful and pointless! And the angels,oh god the _angels!_ Ahab's Crosshairs was supposed to be legendary and powerful! Yet, it took a minute of continuous fire.  _They. Won't. Die._ Add to the fact that no one visits you, the cowardly bastards, you have to handle the onslaught yourself.

Being alone on a land full of angry and  _powerful_ angels does work to a guy. And you changed, for the worse. You began to fulfill your title, destroying your own hopeful ego. Now it was pure wrath and hurt.

Prince of Hope. What a laugh.

************

Your name is Eridan Ampora and you are done. Operation: Regisurp was a bust, and after a series of disappointing failures, you are joining Jack Noir.

But not before you can find her. She needs to be safe from the upcoming insanity, and you must protect her. Even though you both don't feel the same, you have to. It's only right. And as you proceed to approach her, who else but the lowblood, Sollux Captor, would blow you off with such distaste. How  _dare_ he! You are Eridan Ampora! You are a Prince, who is now in control of "wwhite science"! You know when all hope is lost, and he simply blows you off! In anger of the implied insults, how he took your place, you challenge him to another duel.

He scoffs at your wand and how weak you are. It won't be enough, he claims. Psionics are strong and duality makes them stronger, he annouces proudly. Anger building, you blast away, the power jerking your hand back, and raising you up. He fights back hard, pushing against pure white science.

He didn't fight hard enough. Victory was claimed in your name, but you were still hurt. Every word he said, it reopened old wounds. And you were angry, mad, hurt, and vengeful.

The next events occured in a blur. Sollux wasn't dead, but out cold. Feferi was angrier than you'd ever seen her. That added fuel to the fire. She was trying to stop you. She wasn't like this for you. Didn't you matter? Of course you matter!  _YOU HAD TO MATTER!_   I'll show you I matter! I'll  _show_   _ **you**! _

And you fired. Shot through the heart. Dead on.

You turn and there is Kanaya. She wants to stop you. She wants to keep you from realizing your title. Then, you see it.

The Matriorb. It would breed hope. Repopulate your species.

Not on your watch. One flick, and hopeslode. No more. No. More!

She ran towards you and you reacted. Through the stomach. Dead. And you are still angry.

Time to settle a score with a certain Marquise Mindfang.

***********

Your name is Eridan Ampora and she's back. Oh god,oh god, oh sweet god she's back. And she's angrier than before. She's already dealt with Gamzee and Vriska. You are still in sheer terror and she strikes.She snaps your wand, letting out a furious yell. Suddenly,the most ripping pain you've ever felt overloads your senses, along with violet. Strong hues of violet. How did she come back? How could she kill you? You thought she was your friend!

You hang on until you see her swipe on her lipstick, your blood still on it. You fade to a black, black abyss.

Your name is Eridan Ampora and you've just been Debunked.

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cGMO28VZI5Q (the song!)  
> phemiec.tumblr.com (the artist!)  
> lyricalicarus.tumblr.com(my own tumblr)


End file.
